


Learn to Play Host

by threewalls



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower (TV), Yaoh (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Authority Figures, Coercion, Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, Host Clubs, M/M, Suits, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyohei has a lot to learn about the business. Seiya is willing to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Play Host

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Lynndyre.
> 
> This crossover imagines an AU where Kyohei drops out of university before he meets Nakahara Mine and moves into her boarding house of beautiful men. No spoilers for the plot of either series. Please don't think too hard about how the timelines match up.

Seiya-san's fingertips brush the back of Kyohei's neck, settling the tips of his hair more perfectly over the collar of his jacket and shirt. "You're shaking again."

"Sorry, Seiya-san."

"Call me sempai."

His fingers slide around Kyohei's neck to rest, lightly gripping each lapel. Kyohei tries to match Seiya-san's grin, but it's hard to keep Seiya-san's eyes.

"You don't like being touched, do you, Kyohei?"

Seiya-san chuckles when Kyohei freezes. His thumbs and index fingers follow the creases of Kyohei's shirt collar.

"A cute host can act shy when a client looks at him, but no client likes a host who flinches when she touches him."

"Sei-- sempai, I can--"

"I know you can. Do you trust the judgement of Romeo's No. 1 so little?"

Seiya-san had found Kyohei running down Kabuki street, a crowd of screaming women at his heels. The week since has been watching hosts do their thing from the safety of CCTV, having haircuts and beauty treatments and getting measured for suits that cost more than Kyohei's ever had in a bank account.

The beauty treatments were ok. Maybe because Romeo's preferred aesthetic salon sees so many beautiful men naked, maybe because Seiya-san flirted shamelessly with every aesthetic technician that came into the room. Just listening to it made Kyohei's stomach turn, but hey, at least compared to that, who'd look at the hungry kid lying on the beauty couch with mud all over his face, right?

But the guy who measured his inseam leered up at Kyohei as he stroked the tape measure across the thin skin of Kyohei's inner thigh; Kyohei kneed him in the teeth. Seiya-san paid for that with a heavy tip when he paid for Kyohei's suits.

Seiya-san has paid for everything, not just the host things. He's bought Kyohei breakfast, given him loose bills to buy his dinners. Kyohei's even been sleeping on his couch, which is great, because he's got nowhere else to go. Seiya-san's kind of amazing.

"Different hosts have different images, different dreams that they offer to patrons."

"Am I going to be, um, what's your type? Wait, I mean, the type you are, not..." Kyohei licks his lips.

"No," Seiya-san says. "Romeo already has a Prince. You're going to be the "cool" type. You're going to be not shy, but aloof. Your charm will be your irresistible, frozen heart."

Kyohei's heart doesn't feel frozen. It feels like it's going a million miles a minute. He can tell where this is going, Seiya-san leaning in, his breath on Kyohei's face.

"In the world of day, women touch you; they can't help themselves, you're such a beautiful young man. In the world of night, they'll still want you, but I can teach you to become a host who they'll pay for just the promise of being touched by you."

Seiya-san's hands are stroking Kyohei's shoulders. If it were anyone else, he would have wrenched their arms off by now. But Kyohei needs this job. Kyohei wants this job. Right?

"They'll designate you for the chance to wait for you, for that one night when they might be so lucky as to feel your fingers caress theirs as you pass them their drink. So, what do you say, Kyohei? Is that what you want?"

The pause Seiya-san leaves lengthens. He tilts his head, his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Please--teach me, sempai."

Seiya-san's lips are smooth but unyielding, his tongue past Kyohei's lips before Kyohei can more than gasp. Their bodies aren't even touching, just their mouths, and Seiya-san's hands in Kyohei's hair, not pulling, just _holding_ him where Seiya-san wants him to be.

"Kyohei? You're acting as though that was your first kiss... Ah."

Seiya-san's smile is lazy and full; Kyohei feels his face burn, like his skin is burning, everywhere under all the layers of his expensive suit. He lets go of Seiya-san's broad shoulders.

"Clients like a touch of innocence, especially in the younger hosts, but not inexperience. But we can work on that as well."

"Yes, sempai." Kyohei bows, on autopilot because he doesn't know what to think, whether the jump in his stomach at the thought of more lessons with Seiya-san is a good thing or not. He can still feel Seiya-san looking at him, like an aftershock, even though the man's turned away.

"But careful with the suit as you take it off," Seiya-san calls over his shoulder. It's eight in the morning; this is when hosts go to sleep. "See you tomorrow. We'll celebrate your first night at work."


End file.
